Ice Cream Can Probably Help
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: It's just another ordinary world meeting. Well, until America starts singing some nonsense about ice cream and the nations dirty secrets...


_**Sam-Chan: Definitely based off the Mindless Self Indulgence song, Ala Mode, with a little twist inside. I came up with the idea by listening to Mindless Self Indulgence's 'new' album fifteen times in a row, with a mix of If and some songs from You'll Rebel To Anything at the end. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Mindless Self Indulgence..**_

_**Warnings: Mindless Self Indulgence song, bad language, hints of Yaoi, Yuri and straightness, pointing at people and etc...**_

* * *

><p>America stood up on the table, holding a microphone in his hand, while all the other nations looked at him like he was crazy.<p>

Then, he did the strangest thing possible.

He started to sing...

**Going to jail..!**

He pointed at Switzerland. Who in turn, had his mouth hanging wide open, but didn't say anything.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You don't have a life..!**

He pointed at Canada, who at the moment, everyone could see.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You make bad decisions..!**

He pointed at Germany.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're helpless..!**

He pointed to Italy

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You don't have a job..!**

He pointed to Prussia.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**No one will reconize you as a county..!**

He pointed to Sealand.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're cheap..!**

He pointed to Austria, who tried to hide behind Hungary, only to have Prussia put him from behind, exposing him to the other nations.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You secretly want to have an incest type relationship with your brother, but know he wouldn't agree because he loves Austria too much..!**

He pointed to Liechtenstein. Austria looked at Switzerland, who was trying to hide himself.

**Ice will fix it!**

**You want to be the one getting fucked in the ass!**

He pointed to Sweden, who now had a Russia-like aura around him.

**Ice cream will fix it! (And maybe Iggy. Yep, Iggy would love to fuck you.)**

**You've been ploting to escape Russia..! (But we all know you'll probably fail)**

He pointed to Estonia.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're a masochist **

He pointed to Lithuania.

"H-h-how did y-you find that out?" Lithuania asked, avoiding Russia's gaze.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're too sensitive! **

He pointed to Ukraine, who looked like she was on the verge of crying.

**Ice cream will (definitely) fix it!**

**You want to have a BDSM relationship with Belarus..! **

He pointed to Hungary, who flushed crimson. Belarus on the other hand, scooted closer to her brother.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're afraid of getting fat!**

He pointed to Belgium.

**Ice cream will (might not) fix it!**

**You act like a woman..!**

He pointed to China.

"I do not aru!" China retorted.

**"Ice cream will fix it!" **America continued.

**Can't find love..!**

He pointed to Belarus.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're secretly a pervert..!**

He pointed to Japan, who blushed and tried to go a corner without anyone noticing, and failing.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**You're horny all the time!**

He pointed to France.

**Ice cream will fix it! (and maybe Germany.. Yeah Germany can also help...) **

**You're extremely creepy!**

He pointed to Russia, who only smilled a very unnerving smile.

**You secretly have a tomato fetish..!**

He pointed to Spain. Who silently wished that Romano hadn't heard what America had said. But of course, Romano had heard and slowly walked away from Spain.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**Ice cream will fit it! (And maybe therapy too!)**

**You're a faliure..!**

He pointed to Britain.

"You bloody git! That wasn't funny!" Britain said before he was cut off by America.

**Ice cream will fix it! **

**Everyone hates you..!**

He pointed to himself.

**Ice cream will fix it!**

**EVERYONE HATES YOU..!**

He kept pointing to himself, than said.

**"I want sprinkles on that shit.."**

He got the table and started to leave, singing.

Make a wish  
>Make it hurt<br>With my hands  
>Up your skirt<br>Tonight

Signal directional  
>Institute correctional<br>I file it alphabetical  
>Hhhhypothetical but<p>

It's animal, it's animal  
>It's animal, unbelievable<br>x3

Tonight

Fuckin incredible  
>Sense of smell exceptional<br>I bust it out like medical  
>Type the theoretical thug<p>

With my guns on the floor  
>And the feds at the door<br>Tonight

Signal directional  
>Institute correctional<br>I file it alphabetical  
>Hhhhypothetical but<p>

It's animal, it's animal  
>It's animal, unbelievable<br>x3

Oh no, not me  
>I'm pissed off<br>Ripped off repeat  
>Tonight<br>Oh no not me  
>What's my excuse this time I suffer it<p>

Unbelievable

It's animal, it's animal  
>It's animal, unbelievable<br>x3

Tonight

Signal directional  
>Institute correctional<br>I file it alphabetical  
>Hhhhypothetical<p>

Tonight

Fuckin incredible  
>Sense of smell exceptional<br>I bust it out like medical  
>Type the theoretical thing<p>

Tonight

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam-Chan: What can i say...? Unbelievable...? This may being asking for too much, but if y'all don't mind. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
